Terra Muto
Terra Muto is the Protagonist for Yu-Gi-Oh: Revolution. Design Appearance Terra is a lean 18 year girl with long blonde hair she sometimes ties into a ponytail when she gets hot but other times she leaves it down, she wears a Black shirt with a short jacket and brown pants with a belt that has her deck box attached to it. Personality Terra is a laid back kind of girl that is a jokester at times but when she duels she gets all business, and will duel to protect her friends and the honor of her mom and dad whenever she's feeling down or she can't fight much longer her friends call out to her and she also feels the Heart of the Cards that she was taught about by her father and great-Grandfather with her friends and family by her side she can't lose. Biography History Childhood Terra was raised in New Domino City. She was a happy, cheerful and playful girl who had lots of friends and was loved by everyone who knew her. Although she was happy, her father was unable to spend much time with her as she would have liked, due to his work as an important scientist. Terra fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, her father carried her off to bed and left her present next to her. The next day, Terra opened the present and thanked her father. She wanted to duel but her father was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn’t return for a month. This cause Terra to storm off crying that she hated him. Terra's father eventually managed to make time for a duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, he had to cancel the duel and leave. Terra got upset and stormed off to her room. Her father then, told the man on the cellphone that he's having some issues with his daughter. The man then, said he should fix the issue between him and his daughter and could come in another day. After her father got off his cellphone and went into Terra’s bedroom, he told Terra that he was so sorry, Terra forgave him and continued their Duel. As Terra got older, she learnt to forgive people and don’t let people suffer, especially her parents. Teenage Life When Terra turn 13, she gained entrance to a Duel Academy. She had a goal to become a pro Duelist with a powerful Seven Heavens Deck and was ranked as a Ra Yellow Duelist. One day, she met Akiza Izinski when she first came to Duel Academy. Cyan stood up to Akiza after she harmed one of the boys during a duel. causing her to be challenged by Akiza to a duel. During this dangerous duel, Akiza was getting out of control with her monsters making them cause massive damage to the dueling arena. But Terra with the help of her Dragon was able to defeat Akiza the two then talked about the duel, Yu-Gi-Oh: Revolution After the Duel Monsters Championship Tournament Terra returns to her hometown of Dominio and has been in rolled into the Duel Academy School in the middle of the Ocean, with her two best friends Jason Tanner and his sister May Tanner and her Boyfriend Tyson Mitchell they're in the school to soon be the next Duel Monsters world Champion. Deck Main Article: Terra Muto's Deck Relationships Jason Tanner May Tanner Yugi Muto Rebecca Muto/Hawkins Julie Kaiba Tyson Mitchell Duel Disk Gallery ThNCVSEJ6T.jpg Da-red-duel-disk.jpg Duel-academy-model-duel-disk.jpg Category:Fan Characters related to the Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duelist